


At the Shopping Mall

by TheTwoMermaids



Series: Sort of an AU idk what to call it Lily Help [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Pet Names, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoMermaids/pseuds/TheTwoMermaids
Summary: Yohane and Riko have a pleasant time in the changing room at their local shopping mall.(This is a sort of sequel to A Caught Little Demon. Knowledge of the first one isn’t necessary but may help make some things clearer)-Admin Nyo





	At the Shopping Mall

Yohane was too gay for this.

There wasn’t much else to it. She was just too damn gay for this. Holding Riko’s hand as they walked down the mall as more than just friends. Seeing how Riko would light up at the sight of something she wanted. Even saying the nickname “Riri” got such a pleasantly embarrassed reaction that she wasn’t sure what to do with it all. She wanted to take her and leave pretty little marks up and down the girl’s sensitive neck. Make her scream Yohane’s name as she begged for release from her ‘mistress’. Make her _wait_ for it, if she was feeling bold enough.

But she couldn’t do those things, obviously. They were in public, and as thrilling as all of Riko’s books made it sound, something like that was a bit beyond her limit. She couldn’t wait until they got home either; they both had tests the next day, and after their extravagant weekend, the two had some much-needed studying to do. She would just have to wait until late that evening to finish things up, and it would probably be by her own hand. Not that she minded. After all, their relationship had started with her discovering Riko in the same position, and the fallen angel of course played through her own fantasies as well.

But it was the tiniest bit frustrating to wait as the girl tried on clothes, just _knowing_ what was behind that door. It had her itching to go inside. To distract herself, Yohane started staring intently at the outfits around the shop. Nothing there suited a fallen angel, especially one with such a particular taste as she, but a few of the shirts and dresses might’ve looked good on her little demon. That shirt with the shiny buttons would bring out the gold in Riko’s eyes, and that skirt paired with a matching hairclip could show the beauty in the supposedly ‘average’ girl. Not that she didn’t already stand out among the crowd. Of course, she knew what it felt like, to think that you were below everyone else, or at the same level. In either case, you would be easily forgotten.

But if two terrible and solidly okay somethings could somehow make each other feel like they were worth the world, then Yohane could’t care less what others would remember of them.

Those thoughts were what preoccupied her while she waited, particularly spurred on by a couple of passerbys giving her one of _those_ looks. The looks that told her they gave the girl a single once-over before deciding they knew everything about her, and didn’t like it. She had gotten used to them in middle school, and it had only escalated since. But she wasn’t too concerned. As she had thought before; so long as Riko loved her, it didn’t matter what those old ladies at the diner thought, or that man from a few houses down. Or that other man that had had a dog, which scared her redhead so badly that she had jumped into Yohane’s arms. Her shoulder still hurt from the fall on that one.

In any case, she was happy to sit there and watch with disinterest as people passed by. Well, ‘happy’ wasn’t exactly the word, but she wasn’t hurt by the kids whispering about her where they thought she couldn’t hear. So that was a plus.

“Riri, are you almost done?” She had expected her to have finished by then, or at the very least come out showing off an outfit. What was she doing in there?

The question was put on hold by an eye peaking out of the slightest crack in the door. “I … might need help with something….” The door was left open just the smallest bit for Yohane to get in, which she begrudgingly did. In the back of her mind, she knew that whatever awaited her inside would only fuel the fantasies she had just gotten rid of. For another time, Yohane was just too gay for t-

As soon as the door was locked, Riko was on her. Kisses laced with desperation were planted all over her face and along her jawline, making their way up to her ear. Hands gripped her gothic attire and pulled her close, letting Yohane feel the heat from the pianist’s body.

…. Her bare body, as the fallen angel noticed when she was finally released. She wasn’t sure what to make of the situation at first, except that it seemed oddly familiar with their initial sexual encounter. She was too busy staring to pay attention to how Riko was breathing, lust in her eyes and a flush on her face. Hands gripped her cheeks and forced violet to meet an intense gold.

“Yohane.”

She gulped. The way that the girl’s lips wrapped around her name, voice low and hungry, made the dark clothes feel far too hot to keep on. Would it really be so bad to take them off? No! No. She had to keep her cool. “Y-yes my little demon?”

Riko’s mouth opened just a bit, and a small whimper came out at the title. How could she be this turned on? Not that Yohane had any room to talk; she had been practically squirming to get the girl out of her underwear for most of the day. But there was a difference in thinking and acting, and what was happening was definitely acting. Despite all attempts at self-control, she wasn’t sure she would be able to resist if it continued.

The redhead looked up and down Yohane’s body, not answering at first. If she hadn’t spent so long on her clothes, then she might have felt a bit self-conscious. Although it was getting aggressively clearer that it wasn’t the costume she was looking at. The fallen angel was about to push away, try to prevent the inevitable, when finally she got a response.

“I want my Mistress to take me.”

She stepped closer. Yohane stepped back. “Over.”

Another step from each of them, closing in on the wall opposite one covered in mirrors. “and Over.”

Riko leaned in, and suddenly Yohane couldn’t move. Her breath was on her lips, hot as the normally so innocent-looking girl moved as close to the fallen angel as possible without touching her. “Again.”

They closed the distance, locking lips as the fallen angel switched their position. She let her tongue slip out and trace the entrance to her mouth. Instantly, she recognized the flavor. _Strawberry._ It was as if the redhead had never let it go that she had compared the taste of Riko’s womanhood to that of her favorite fruit. Not that she entirely minded; it still drove her wild.

Heat began pooling below her stomach as they moved against each other, Yohane’s hands gripping her little demon’s ass and relishing the moan that followed. When they parted for air, she was ready to take control, and Riko just spurred her on further.

“Do-” she paused to take a breath, her face even redder than before. “Does my Mistress find that acceptable?”

Her mistress grinned. Just _grinned_ , showing teeth that were more than ready to mark every inch of her like she were prey. Already, the room was too hot, and Yohane couldn’t take much more of the wait.

“Eli requested to customer service. Eli requested to customer service.”

The – was that seductive? – voice crackled over the speakers, breaking the moment. She was about to say something, but a quick glance at Riko’s face shut her up. It soon founds its way into the crook of her neck, hands holding on as a long groan echoed against the walls.

She weighed her options carefully. On one hand, getting caught would have major consequences. On the other, there was no way they would be able to make it home with underwear this soaked. Yohane wouldn’t, at least, and Riko had already proved to have worked herself up enough to do something like this. “What does my Lily want to do?”

Another groan, and she couldn’t even guess how embarrassed she must have felt. But part of her mind was made up, even before her girlfriend whimpered an “I don’t know.”

With gentle hands, she pushed Riko away, though the girl still wouldn’t look her in the eye. “Well, your mistress thinks that maybe … we could finish up here, and sort out the studying at home? If you were comfortable with it, that is.” She made sure not to sound too commanding; this was a pretty big ask of her, and she wouldn’t ever push the redhead into a situation that she might not be okay with.

Her girlfriend admittedly did look a little surprise at the suggestion, but she didn’t seem entirely against it as she put her hand over her mouth, elbow in her chin like she always did when deep in thought. It was both adorable and excruciating to watch, but Yohane was patient as she waited.

“I suppose, if my Mistress wants to … her little demon would be on board.” They locked eyes, and the fallen angel was caught off guard to see a fiery determination staring back at her.

“Then would my little demon care to bow to her master?” She phrased it as a question, but they both knew it was an order. Riko got on her knees, staring up at the fallen angel with a willing compliance. Yohane stripped, taking care not to tear at the sensitive fabric. She wouldn’t be wanting to come out of the changing room in any of that dreaded mortal apparel that Riko had picked out.

“Do you like what you see?” She could see the half-lidded eyes making their way up and down her body. Being watched with such an intensity gave her a feeling of importance, and excitement. But she couldn’t have all the fun. She had taken notice of the mirrors earlier, only now considering how to use them. Pointing to a spot, she ordered her demon to move so that she could sit behind her, hands rubbing up her back. The girl gave a slight giggle when she reached the back of her neck, making Yohane smile. Ticklish, huh?

Her teeth found their place starting at Riko’s shoulder, biting down and sucking hard enough to leave a mark that would be seen when she took off her jacket or wore anything sleeveless. To be so openly branded…. She kept moving inwards, hands reaching around to grope at soft breasts. The girl moaned at the touch, arching her back into it. Noticing that her eyes were closed, Yohane licked her way up to Riko’s ear and commanded,

“Watch yourself, my little demon, as I take you like you wished.” She snaked a hand to between her girlfriend’s legs, staring into the mirrors as she parted them. A familiar wetness greeted her, and while the fallen angel had seen it before, the look on the redhead’s face suggested she had not.

Tracing a finger up and down the entrance, Yohane smirked into Riko’s hair, eyes peeking out to watch as the girl’s face contorted with pleasure in the reflection. Her other hand started to play with a nipple, squeezing and tugging as it hardened underneath the attention. Once again, she asked the question, “Does my Lily like what she sees?” in the most seductive tone she could manage. Judging by the new wave of juices on her teasing finger, it had the desired effect. To be extra sure, however, she let her thumb flick at her clit.

“Y-yes Mistress!”

Yohane nodded approvingly, lightly sticking her finger in to test the waters. “Good. You’re my beautiful girl, and I want you to see what I see when I look at you.” She pushed deeper inside, pulling out slowly. Riko let out a moan, but still managed to respond. “I-I’m really not that great….”

If there was one thing that she couldn’t stand, it was hearing self-deprecation in the pianist’s voice. To show her frustration, she stopped her movements, leaving her girlfriend to shiver and let out a gasp.

The fallen angel knew there was no simple solution to learning to love oneself. But she wanted to convey how much she loved her Riri, even if it meant holding back on giving her pleasure. She needed to get her point across.

“My Lily has the power to make anyone fall in an instant. If she were an angel, she would be cast out like the great Yohane for being too good for the upperworld. Heaven would be jealous of her talents. In fact, dare I say that they already are? As punishment for your indescribable beauty and calm personality, it seems that God has destined you to be intertwined with the dark force of misfortune you call your ‘girlfriend’.” She held Riko tightly, but not forcefully. Just enough to let her know that she was there, and wouldn’t let go unless asked.

The redhead’s eyes were darting around the room, avoiding the mirrors at all costs. “My Mistress doesn’t really think that….” A digit went back to her entrance, exploring the wetness dripping out. “Ah, but she does.” She traced the edges of her lips before diving in. She pumped one finger in and out before allowing another inside. The face Riko made was adorable in a sexy way, her eyebrows scrunched up and mouth open as she moaned Yohane’s name. Her hips jerked despite the rather leisurely pace, and a hand was already gripping her free one. “Please-” She was cut off by a grunt escaping her lips as she started to roll hard into her girlfriend’s fingers. “Faster!”

The cry almost caught her off guard. Almost.

The fallen angel, despite being the dominate one, complied, working up to something steadier. The pianist seemed desperate, bucking wildly to get the most friction as possible. Yohane, free arm in a deathgrip with no escape, took to biting her neck to bring her closer. She licked and sucked where she could, relishing the whimpers and squeals it got her when she found a particularly sensitive place.

Riko was downright panting at the work out, and as the gracious mistress she was, Yohane sped up as much as she could without hurting her wrist.

The moans got louder, the girl holding onto her hand for dear life as she bucked and convulsed with pleasure. She could feel Riko undoing on her fingers, juices spilling out and onto the floor. She kept pumping in and out, letting her ride out the orgasm as Yohane watched it all reflect back at them. There were fewer sights prettier than Riri’s face as she came, and she got the chance to watch it all, despite her position seated behind her.

Riko collapsed in her arms, head leaning onto the fallen angel’s shoulder as she slowly caught back up. Yohane allowed her the peace, watching the flush of her cheeks and the rise and fall of her chest until her eyelids opened.

“That was … good.” The redhead started to move, but as her butt brushed up against the fallen angel’s wetness, she stilled.

Even looking in the mirror, she couldn’t tell what Riko was thinking. The stoic look was chilling, and suddenly she became aware of the world around them. Maybe she _should_ wait until they were home. How long had they been in there? Was that Eli girl going to burst in and have them arrested for public indecency, or whatever law would fit having sex in a changing room at a shopping center?

Slowly, her girlfriend turned around, her body starting to crawl over Yohane’s. In a voice dripping with sweetness, and a cock of her head to boot, Riko asked, “Would my Mistress like to feel good too?”

_Hell yes._ She nodded, letting her girlfriend’s tongue enter her mouth as they started to kiss passionately. Her heart beat against the other girl’s chest, bodies moving against each other until Yohane was backed against the wall. Sitting there, looking up as Riko pulled away, she felt near powerless. The way those golden eyes burned pinned her down, making her watch as the girl started peppering her breasts with kisses. Her hands were at her hips, lifting them for better access. The fallen angel wasn’t sure what to expect, but didn’t have much room in her mind to worry as that nice mouth started to lick its way down to her stomach.

Yohane had always been a bit self-conscious at the small happy line there, but her girlfriend seemed to have no problems with it, tongue running up and around it. Their workouts for the idol group had kept most of them fit, and she was proud to say she had the smallest indication of abs, but she was no Kanan. Still, the attention gave her the slightest bit of a flutter in her chest, making her arch her back and grind into Riko.

The girl’s eyes were on her in an instant, devious and plotting. A hand rubbed up her thigh before dipping inside of it, sliding against the spot Yohane needed her most.

“Oh, does my Mistress need me?”

The fallen angel gulped, looking away. “I always- I always need my Lily.” She couldn’t meet her eyes, but she didn’t need to when a finger slammed inside. Her eyes closed at the sudden intrusion, crying out as it started to retreat only to pump back in. It didn’t hurt that badly, Yohane’s ‘readiness’ prevented that, but it still stung just a little as Riko mercilessly picked up the pace.

The other hand held her steady, and a mouth covered her moans. Their kisses were sloppy, their mouths missing the mark half the time as she held onto Riko with a vengeance. “P-please….” She wanted more, wanted to be brought over that edge and taken by the girl she loved.

“Riri!” She called out in frustration, unable to do much else as she begged for release. The shout was answered as the other hand moved to touch her clit, pinching and rubbing with a fever to it. The stimulation was almost too much, and she found the strength to push the finger away. “M-more … inside.” She managed between pants, hoping that the words would be enough to make Riko, high-earning honor student, understand.

Her message seemed to get across when another digit entered and the now free hand started to massage one of her sensitive breasts. She groaned at it, arching into the touch. She was so close….

“L-Lily!”

It hit her with a crash, stars sparkling behind her eyelids. She felt weightless, drifting in Heaven before being cast down. Her body went slack as she came down from her high, breathing hard as Riko helped her ride it out.

When her vision and head had cleared, she looked to see innocent-looking eyes staring at her. “Did I do good Mistress?” Yohane could definitely get used to that voice. She bit her lip and nodded. “You did … you did very well, my little demon.” They met for a kiss, sweet and chaste. Then Riko helped the fallen angel to stand up.

Both of their legs were wobbly, and the couple had to use the wall for support, but eventually, they managed to stand on their own. The redhead had turned to put on the clothes she had arrived in when Yohane noticed something very unfortunate about her own.

While she had paid careful attention to taking them off, she had not paid that much as to where she put them. Most of a sleeve and a bit of the collar of her shirt had landed in their come, and there would be no doubt that yellowish white would be staining the black. In fact, since it had landed in what she presumed was Riko’s juices, it had already started to dry a little, leaving splotches of stickiness that would be near impossible to get out.

“Oh, Yocchan….” Riko went to pick up the garment, holding it away as she examined the mess. “I guess we’ll have to find something for you too….”

At first, she took it innocently, about to retort that nothing in that store could possibly look good on such a misfortunate and dark being such as herself, but the look in Riko’s eyes told her that there would be something she missed if she said that. So instead, Yohane just nodded, watching as her girlfriend left the room with a wink.

She had a feeling that she would be doing more than just trying on clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy love yourself while I screw you in the mirror smut is one of my favorites. That part is heavily inspired by a HanaDia piece ZippyZapmeister wrote.
> 
> And remember kids; always ask for consent. No matter how badly you might want something, it’s important to have your partner’s (or partners’) permission first. Fanfiction and other works may show things differently, but in the real world, always keep it safe, sane, and consensual.
> 
> (PS - that NozoEli smut Admin Lily mentioned may involve what happened when Eli got called to customer service~)
> 
> -Admin Nyo


End file.
